


Beyond The Veil

by fandomsinabookshelf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsinabookshelf/pseuds/fandomsinabookshelf
Summary: ++Nothing good lasts forever. The sky would darken, fate would turn against them; then they would both fall.++





	1. Prologue

** PROLOGUE  **

 

A woman laid in her bed, hugging her knees, feeling numb. It had been long since she’d eaten, since she’d bathed, since she’d taken care of herself at all. The woman, Eira, had cried for too long. She felt numb inside. Eira had cried for too many hours. She couldn’t sleep because the nightmares were haunting her. They were always the same dreams. Dreams about him; about Loki. He let go. The love of her life, the one man who understood her, understood her situation, who was her anchor, had let go. Loki fell and with him so had Eira’s heart.

 

A knock could be heard from the woman’s door. It opened and a maid looked inside. She bowed.

 

“My lady, Odin orders your presence in the throne room.”

 

 Eira slowly got up from her bed. Odin had tried to talk to her about Loki but she had refused, knowing that it was him that caused her love’s fall.

This was the first time in weeks Odin had tried to reach out to her again but this time didn’t just request her presence. He ordered it. She’d have to follow the king’s orders.

 

Eira didn’t care how she looked when she walked down the corridors barefoot to reach the throne room, Odin wasn’t worth the effort. Opening the door to the place where she would have to face the man she despised most in her life again, she entered Asgard’s throne room. She didn’t bother to bow down. Nobody bows to a murderer. Odin greeted Eira with a loud voice.

 

“Welcome Eira, I believe that etiquette dictates that you bow to your king.” Eira looked up. Her expression hardened.

 

“What good is a king that can’t even protect his family? The answer is, of course, that he is no better than a murderer and as far as I am concerned you are both.”

 

“I won’t tolerate this behaviour in front of the king.” She laughed maniacally.

 

“Then go on, lock me away, kill me, I don’t care anymore. He is gone, you fool, don’t you understand? He is gone, because of you, and he will never come back!”

 

 The guards dragged her out of the room as soon as she finished that sentence. Once in her room, Eira went back to the bed, just lying there, knees pulled close to her body. There she lay, remembering the good times she spent with Loki and how fate had turned against them.

 


	2. Chapter One

_ Chapter One _

 

Two children, a small Asgardian prince and a royal girl, laid in the grass, looking at the sky. They were playing a game. Whoever could spot the best animal in the clouds would win. They had been playing this game for a few hours when Eira turned to Loki.

 

“I heard you, Thor, and your father went to the weapons vault today. What did you do there?”

 

He chuckled and looked at her.

 

“Father told us about the Frost Giants and the war. He also told us about this weapon he stole from them. Father said one day that one of us will be the next king. Thor started bragging about how he will kill all the Frost Giants. He is dumb; his brain is slow. All he knows about fighting is, if it moves, hit it.” Eira laughed with him.

 

“He once gave me poisonous berries because he thought you could eat them and wanted to give me a present.” Eira’s expression turned more serious.

 

“I have a question for you Loki. When you become the king of Asgard, who will be your queen?”

 

He looked at her for a long time before answering. “I know someone who might be the right one but it’s a secret. You’ll have to wait.”

 

Eira looked thoughtfully to a few flowers in the grass and then slowly nodded. “I will wait.”

 

 

Two older children, an Asgardian prince and a royal girl, sat in a library with books spread around them. Every single one of them was about magic. In front of them sat Loki’s mother, Frigga. She had decided to teach them both magic when they started to show signs. They started with small spells, like lifting a coin or turning it invisible. Frigga had noticed something in both of the children. They both wanted to learn more, get bigger, become the best. They wanted to try the difficult spells first, not afraid of the risk they were taking.

 

“I did it! Mother, I turned that coin invisible!” A big grin on his face, Loki laid a small invisible object into Frigga’s hand. She smiled and hugged him.

 

“Frigga! I did it too!” Another small invisible object was laid into her hand. Both of the children were incredibly talented but too ambitious and they dreamed too big. Both wanted to rule Asgard, both wanted to be the best mage in the nine realms. Frigga sighed. The two children would never be a King or Queen of Asgard. She had known that. She also found it cruel not to tell them, but Eira’s mother and Odin had forbidden it. Frigga feared the day the two children found out. She noticed the children looking at her expectantly.

“Go children, go out in the fields, it’s not good to sit in a library the whole day. You can practice the vanishing spell on flowers.”

 

The girl and the boy laughed and ran out of the library. The last thing Frigga heard was a question.

“Loki, you still haven’t told me who will be your queen. Who is it?”

 

“You’ll have to wait.”

 

“I will wait.”

 

 

Two teenagers, an Asgardian prince and a royal girl, sat in front of Odin, looking to the ground. They had been caught pranking Thor. When he trained with his friends, they had  both charmed his sword. He couldn’t pull it out of the sheath and everyone had laughed at him.

 

“Why did you do this children? I won’t tolerate this disrespectful behaviour. Loki, you bring shame on our family and you, Eira…”

 

Loki interrupted him.

 

“No father, Eira didn’t have anything to do with this. I charmed his sword, I just convinced her to come with me. You can’t blame her for laughing, everyone did.”

 

Odin didn’t quite believe Loki but he respected his choice to protect this girl from any punishment.

 

“Eira, you are free of punishment. Loki, you will clean Thor’s armour and sword for the next month. You are free to go.” Odin turned around and left.  Eira hit Loki’s arm.

 

“Why did you do that? I was the one who did most of the charm.”

 

“You are my best friend, I can’t let my father punish you.”

 

Eira sighed and got up. Before she left the room, she turned around and asked him. “Who will be your queen once you become king?”

 

He chuckled. “You’ll have to wait.”

 

She looked him in the eyes with determination. “I will wait.”

 

 

Two older Teenagers, an Asgardian prince and a royal girl, stood in the stables while Odin yelled at them. They had made themselves look like Odin and Frigga and rode on the king’s horse into the woods where they had a picnic.

 

 

 

“You are not fit to rule Loki! If you ever want to be king you have to be responsible. You can’t do that with _her_. Eira, Loki. I won’t allow you to meet for the next 6 months.”

 

“Father, you can’t do that! We have to practice magic together. We have to learn to fight together!”

 

Loki looked absolutely shocked. He and Eira had pranked many people but never hadthe punishment been so big.

 

“That is no problem. I will ask Frigga to give lessons to you alone. Like I said before, if you want to be a king you have to pick your friends carefully.” Odin left them alone in the stables to say goodbye.

 

Eira wanted to scream. “He can’t do that, right Loki? We will meet each other in secret.”

 

Loki sighed and then stood up, avoiding her look.

 

“No Eira. He is right. I have to pick my friends carefully if I ever want to be king. We won’t talk to each other in the next months and I won’t talk to you after that. I want to be king and I can’t do that with someone like you.”

 

Eira’s world broke apart when he spoke these words. Trying to stop herself from crying, she asked him, “Can you just tell me who will be your queen?”

 

He answered with the same answer he gave her for the past years.

 

“You’ll have to wait.”

 

With tears streaming down her face Eira said, “I will wait.”

 

 

Two adults, an Asgardian prince and a royal girl, met each other after years of silence. He showed up at her doorstep, a few days before Thor’s coronation. Loki just stood there, saying nothing as a beautiful young woman opened the door. He recognized her as Eira, now grown and matured, his best friend for nearly all his life. Her face dropped when she saw him and the first thing his best friend gave him was a fist to his face. He dropped to the ground.

 

“I deserved that.”

 

“No, you deserve much worse. What are you doing here anyways? It’s not like we are best friends anymore.”

 

Loki got up and then told her about the coronation and that he suffered these past years because nobody had been there to comfort him and he’d had no one to share his secrets with. Eira started crying halfway through the apology speech he gave her. When he ended, she fell into his arms, now both of them crying.

 

“Of course I forgive you, you dumbass.”

 

They stood there for what felt like hours, just holding each other for the first time in years.

Then she pulled away and asked him something, hoping that he would now finally tell her.

“Who would have been your queen, if Thor hadn’t pushed you into his shadow?”

 

He took her hands. He smiled. Then Loki answered.

 

“It would have been you, always.”

 

She pulled him close to her. “I always hoped it would be me.”

 

Loki smiled and pulled her lips to his. Finally. Maybe everything will be okay now that he knew where he belonged. He belonged to her side.

 

 

Those were the happy memories, the good times. But nothing good lasts forever. Soon the sky would darken, fate would turn against them; then they would both fall.

 


	3. Chapter Two

_ Chapter Two _

 

6 hours before Thor’s coronation, Eira sat in her room, reading a book about magic. When Loki pushed her away she had buried herself in her studies and become one of the most powerful mages in Asgard. She found herself in these years and still, while Loki was away, she felt like something was missing.

 

Smiling, she looked to her right, where her love was sitting, reading and practicing with her. Now she felt complete again. It felt like nothing bad could ever happen to them as long as they were together.

 

2 hours before Thor’s coronation, Loki was still in Eira’s room but now he was swearing and cursing over Thor.

 

“He doesn’t deserve to be king! I gave up everything to be king, I gave up you! And then Odin decides it would be good to make my brother-a selfish, violent man who is unfit to rule- king!”

 

Eira just sat next to him, listening to him, comforting him like she did all those years ago. She knew she didn’t have to say anything. They both needed someone who would listen to them, who would understand them.

 

And they found each other. They both knew what the other one desired, when to talk and when to be silent.

 

Loki rambled about how Thor would be a horrible king when he suddenly broke down. Eira held him, crying with him. He sobbed, her hands wrapped around him.

 

“Am I not good enough? I did everything in my power and still, Father ignored me. I wanted to make you my queen, you were supposed to be my queen and now I can’t even give you that.” She hugged him tighter.

 

“Shh, don’t cry my love, you don’t have to make me your queen, everything I want is right here. I have a family, I have a home, I have a place where I belong and the most important thing is, I got you back.” He looked up, sniffling.

 

“What did I do to deserve a woman like you?” Eira got up from the bed and kissed him.

“You came back. Now get up and change for Thor’s coronation, Odin will have our heads if we dare to be late.”

 

When it was time for Thor’s coronation, Eira and Loki held hands. Loki seemed calm, but she knew what he was feeling on the inside. They stood next to the throne, waiting for Thor to enter the hall. This day they were each other’ anchor. Without the other one, they would break down, screaming and crying. But with the other one, they smiled, assuring each other that everything will be okay.

 

Loki saw Thor enter first and sighed. He watched Thor put his hands up, turning, the crowd cheering for him. Eira looked up to see Odin’s expression, but his face remained emotionless. The ceremony started and everything remained quiet. Suddenly, before Odin could proclaim Thor king, he froze and whispered two words.

 

“Frost Giants.”

 

Eira knew that there was no need to be afraid, Asgard was absolutely secure and still, she wondered how they got in. She ran down into the weapons vault with Loki, along with Thor and his friends. There she saw the bodies of the Frost Giants. What could have possibly done something like that?

 

Reading her thoughts, Loki answered. “It was the Destroyer.”

 

“I thought it was just a legend?”

 

Loki chuckled. “There are many things you think to be legend but are actually true. We have to try and find some of these things once Thor is king. Just you and me, travelling the nine worlds.”

 

Eira hit him playfully. “Why are you so charming?”

 

Then they walked further, seeing the casket. That’s when Thor started to argue with Odin.

“The Jotuns must pay for what they have done.”

Eira and Loki shared a look. Why was he playing with fire? Odin turned around.

 

“They have paid with their lives, The Destroyer did its job and the casket is safe. All is well.” Thor looked angry. What was he doing?

 

“All is well? They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen any of these relicts…”

 

Odin looked angry now too. “But they didn’t.” 

 

Eira just looked at Loki for support and he took her hand while they watched Thor ruin his future.

 

“I want to know why they…”

 

Odin cut him off. “The Casket of Ancient Winters belonged to the Jotuns. They believe it’s their birth right.”

 

Thor nearly yelled. “And if you hadn’t taken it from them they would have laid waste to all the nine realms!”

 

Odin answered him with a cold look. “I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun king.”

 

 Thor seemed really upset now.

 

“He just broke the truce! We must act!”

 

After this sentence, Odin told the Warriors Three and Sif to leave. Eira and Loki just watched, both hoping this situation would end up leaving Thor without a crown. Eira hoped Loki could get the crown so he would be happy, Loki hoped he could make Eira happier by making her queen.

 

Then Odin asked him a question. Both Eira and Loki could sense he was testing Thor.

 

“And what action would you take?”

 

Thor answered with pride in his voice.

 

“I would march into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they’ll never dare try to cross our borders again!”

 

After that, their fight continued, Thor saying even more things Eira knew he would regret soon. She only listened to Odin’s final words. The words that sounded like bells in her ears.

 

“You are not king. Not yet.”

 

After these words, Thor left the weapon vault, slamming the door behind him. Odin sighed before leaving himself.

 

The only two people left were Loki and Eira. Loki glanced at Eira mischievously.

 

“My love, I have a plan. I could still make you queen.”

 

She laughed softly.

 

“I have a plan too, I can’t stand seeing you cry because you are always in Thor’s shadow.” Loki turned her around, kissing her.

 

“And what might that plan be?”

 

She took two steps back.

 

“Well, Thor is angry. He hates Jotuns, he always has but today, he is raging. If we could plant the idea of going to Jotunheim and killing the Jotuns in his head…”

 

Loki grinned.

 

“My beautiful smart love, there is only one fault in your plan. He will ask his friends to go with him and the chances are high he will ask us to go with him too. What if something goes wrong? We should inform a guard before leaving with him.”

 

Eira took his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Perfect. Thor is easy to manipulate and his friends would follow him blind. Now, let’s go, make you king. We can do this. Together.”

 

Loki pulled her closer to him and whispered, “Together,” before kissing her.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

Loki and Eira were standing across the hall when Thor pushed over one of the tables laden with food. What a waste of good food. Eira thought it was a shame they just left the food they would’ve eaten for the now cancelled celebration, nobody eating it. She really hoped everything would go according to plan and no one would die. She didn’t want Loki to get the throne through blood. A reign that was built on blood would eventually end in blood. 

When Thor’s friends walked in Eira and Loki decided to start with the first step of their plan. 

Make Thor do something that would end with him banished or locked away for the rest of his life. 

With a short nod, Eira and Loki agree to go over to Thor and talk to him, making it seem like they care for him. While sitting down next to Thor, she made sure none of his friends could hear them. It was essential to the plan to make it seem like Thor had the idea himself. 

“It’s not wise to be in my company right now Loki, Eira.” Eira chuckled softly. 

“Who said we were wise? We came here because we wanted to tell you that we actually agree with you.”

“If the Jotuns were able to get into Asgard once, what will stop them from returning with an army?” Loki continued. 

Thor was quick to answer. “Yes, exactly. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell father.” 

Eira and Loki glanced at each other. He was easier to manipulate than they thought.

Loki sighed. “There is nothing we can do without defying father.”

Eira immediately noticed the glimmer in Thor’s eyes. 

“No Thor, don’t. I know that look.” 

It was easy faking concern and Thor didn’t even try to look past her and Loki’s façade. 

“It is the only way to make sure our realm is safe,” Thor proclaimed with pride. Eira raised her voice. “It’s madness!” 

One of Thor’s friends must have heard them, Volstagg. “What kind of madness?” 

Loki faked a laugh. 

“Thor was only joking.” Thor looked at Eira and Loki angry. 

“I was not joking. The safety of our realm is not a joke. We’re going to Jotunheim.” Eira had to hold back a laugh. It all went according to plan. 

Fandral looked absolutely shocked. 

“What?!”  
Sif and the Warriors Three tried to talk some sense into Thor but Eira knew that she and Loki were far more persuasive. Sif tried to remind him of the laws. 

“Thor, of all the laws in Asgard, this is the one you shouldn’t break.” 

Fandral tried to tell him that this wouldn’t be like a journey to earth, where the people would worship you just because you produced a little thunder. Volstagg told him that if the frost giants didn’t kill them, Odin would. 

Thor didn’t listen. She and Loki truly did a great job. 

Thor told them that his father fought his way into Jotunheim and that they would just look for answers. Sif tried to reason with him one last time. 

“It is forbidden!” 

Eira knew she and Loki had won when Thor started smiling and telling his friends about what they all did together, how Thor was always the one who helped, made them what they are today. 

Eira payed attention to the conversation again when Thor said something along the lines of: “You won’t let me, my brother and Lady Eira take all the glory, right?”

Loki looked startled and so did she. They both knew there was the possibility that Thor would ask them to go with him but Eira and Loki had hoped he wouldn’t do that. Thor smiled. 

“You are coming with me…” 

Eira answered quick. 

“We wouldn’t let you march to Jotunheim alone.” 

Thor’s friends soon agreed to go with him. Sif had serious doubts, Eira could see it, her facial expressions giving it away. Eira knew she had to be careful around Sif. She was smart and could destroy their plans instantaneously if she ever found out.

When everyone started to prepare for the fight, Eira pulled Loki to the side. 

“This is risky. Are you ready to fight? One of us could be seriously injured or die. Now is the last chance for both of us to back out, tell Thor, hope he won’t run to Odin.”

Loki’s expression changed. He looked sad, disappointed but also a little bit afraid.

“You want to give up? Now? Eira, we made it this far we can’t back down now.”

Eira pulled him a little farther away as she had seen Sif looking suspicious and trying to listen to them. Then she took his hands in her own and held them.

“I don’t want to back down. I know we can do this. I can make you king. You wouldn’t have to be sad anymore. But there is a high possibility of us getting hurt and I don’t want to see you hurt, I have experienced that way too often. Now shut up and kiss me, Sif is getting suspicious.” 

Loki grinned and without hesitation smashed their lips together. It was that kind of kiss that would make people on the streets look away because they were embarrassed. That’s exactly what this kiss was meant to do. Embarrass Sif so she would stop eyeing you two from a few metres away.   
When Eira pulled away they noticed how red Sif had turned. Loki kissed her again, but this time with less passion and more love. This kiss wasn’t just slamming their lips together so people would get embarrassed, this was one filled with pure love.   
This time Loki pulled away. 

“I love you Eira, I want you to know that whatever happens today, promise me you will always support me.” 

Eira looked up at him and she knew she loved him with all her being. She would defend him with every bit she had. 

“I can only promise that if you would do the same.”

Suddenly Loki let a small box appear in his hand and got on one knee. Eira’s mouth flew open.

“I know we only reunited a few days ago, I know this is rushed and you are probably still angry at me, but my feelings never ceased to exists during the years I left you alone. I want you to know that I would do everything for you. This is my promise to you, I promise to always be at your side. Eira Edvardsdóttir, would you give me the honour of calling you my wife for the rest of our long lives?”

Eira just stared at Loki. She was thankful for the fact that Thor and his friends left after their second kiss to get their weapons. Her brain told her that he left her alone, that it was too early, that they had only reunited a few days ago, that nobody would approve, that her family would kick her out but her heart told her to say yes, to love him, to make him hers, to forget the years he left her alone because her love had still burned bright, to forget her family for once and do something risky. So without anyone winning the battle inside her she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to say something, anything.   
Then she turned around and left, getting her daggers and armour, leaving behind a man that looked like someone just slapped him across the face. Loki never felt so broken.   
She walked away. It felt like his heart was bound to her and with every step she was taking away from him it was slowly ripped out of his chest. 

What Loki didn’t know was the fact that Eira felt the same way. She didn’t know why she walked out. Eira knew walking out was even worse than saying that she would think about it. She did it because she was confused, because she had to sort out her thoughts. She had to make a decision after the battle. Now the most important thing was to get prepared for battle and to get Loki on the throne. Eira asked herself if he still wanted her to be his queen after what she did. Maybe he was angry at her and would neglect her.   
But no matter what, Eira would try to get him on the throne. He deserved to be happy, with or without her. 

Eira nearly jumped when someone put his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw it was Thor, trying to assure her everything was alright. He probably thought she was afraid of the battle. Asgardian men, always thinking women are afraid of everything and couldn’t fight. Loki wasn’t like that. Eira stopped her thoughts about Loki before she started to cry in front of Thor who would assume she was weak and leave her in the palace. She had to go to Jotunheim so she could be able to protect her love.

“Ready to fight against the Jotuns, Lady Eira?”

Eira smiled. Loki could take the throne in a few weeks if they made it to Jotunheim and back alive.

“Of course, always ready to fight for my soon to be king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I am in need of a person who corrects my work, I can't find any mistakes in my own work.


End file.
